Paradise Lost
by journalofpsycho
Summary: Lucy Pevensie just moved back to London and gets into a new High School. There, she has to deal with the most popular and good-looking guy in school that she finds a little more complicated to handle with as days pass and lessons learned in the cruelty of teenager's life.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Modern day story. I don't own the characters of Narnia, just the plot of the story. Somewhat finding it interesting? REVIEWWWWWW :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

Lucy collapses a few times on the floor of her new house. She just moved into town from Tennessee. She has been living there since she was fourteen because apparently her father had a duty there. But as the duty has come to it's end, they are back to London to move on now.

They were getting their things from the truck into the house as fast as they can. Some neighbors pay a visit but excused themselves immediately as they know how busy they are. But there were some that gladly want to help. It's such a tiring job for Lucy since her things are too much. She doesn't want to leave anything behind, that is her excuse.

When evening comes, they have finished and are enjoying their dinner together in the dining room which is not fully set for the moment.

"This pie is so good." Jill Pole, Lucy's little sister who is fourteen at the time said.

"Oh, that pie is given by our new neighbor, I forget her name though she seems nice." Lucy's mother, Helen, added for information.

"So glad that we are back. Everyone is so nice here." Lucy's father says.

"Tell me that two years ago before we take off." Lucy says and rolls her eyes.

"Well, I don't think that your regret our trip." He says back.

"It was not a trip dad," Lucy whines as she put away her fork, "we actually _lived_ there for a few years. Just for your reminder."

"Don't act like you don't like it. The place was nice. You made many friends there, right?"

"Of course I did. I also did make a lot of friends here, before we moved out of course." She said sarcastically.

"It's not that bad Lu. In two days you'll be back to school again." Her mother tries to cheer her up.

"I hope I can fit in." she mutters.

"Of course you can. We can have lunch together if you feel lonely." Jill says.

"Forgot that you're going too." Lucy says as she chuckles.

It's not like Lucy hates the idea of moving out to Tennessee. Of course she was a bit overwhelmed when the idea was spoken by her father. She couldn't do anything nor protest. She thought she could live with it and hope the best for her future. Turns out it could.

She did have a lot of fun in Tennessee but moving back to London was not an option. Her family had to. She didn't complain though, instead she gets so happy and couldn't wait to fly back to her homeland.

She and her sister have prepared their uniforms and things for school. Lucky her mother takes a good care of it so Lucy doesn't have to worry about anything after this. She just can't wait for school to start and get involved into a whole new different society again and of course, make a new impression of herself as well. She can only imagine her life in her new High School will be fine. Little does she know, everything is a surprise for her brand new life.

**####**

That morning the air around feels hot. Somehow, in the city which is so famous for its erratic weather but so tied, inside the building while playing his basketball, Edmund feels sultry. Of course, as the captain of his school's basketball team, he demands perfection. Starting from talents, academic, right down to the clothes.

Reflect for a moment while he dribbles the ball, Caspian, his dear best friend comes over to him with such a hasty while carrying his duffel bag seen filled with large bombs.

"Stupid bag pack," Caspian mumbles under his breath and approaches Edmund, "Hey dude, we are supposed to be in class in ten minutes."

"Can't you see that I'm busy here?" Edmund replies.

"Well, I don't see playing basketball alone counts." He replies innocently.

"Can't we just skip school, argh." Edmund whines, "my head is about to explode in any minute."

"Wait until your hear the news I bring to you." Caspian says with a smirk.

"What is it?"

"We've got a new student in our class!" Caspian says happily.

It's so Caspian to be that way. You see, Caspian is so flirtatious towards the opposite sex, yet respectful to them. Somewhat adore them in different ways like guys in their school do. Caspian is known as the most polite student the teachers could have asked for, and his grades are not bad compare to Edmund's who can't stand of being pointed by all teachers in class for being too sleepy, or too unfocused for most of the times.

They hurried themselves to their first class and find everyone is already there. Some making a few groups and gathering on certain spots. Some just sit on their seats alone, either putting their earphones on or just turn on their nerd mode.

Edmund and Caspian sit on the seats in the middle row. They don't want to seat in the back because they find themselves difficultly understanding what the teachers say, but they don't want to sit in the front either since of course, they both are popular, almost the center of everyone's attention and the teachers would probably pointing their fingers at them all the time to answer the questions on the white board and they don't like that to happen.

Edmund as the most popular guy in the school is not a big headed or arrogant person for his status, although he will be if someone tries to mess up with him in a bad way. But overall, he is a nice guy. Whereas Caspian is not any different from his mate, although, he is more patient at dealing things and softer for the attitude he owns. Most girls fall for his charm and kindness. They both are strong competitors for the other guys at school, but they don't even seem to think that way. Edmund and Caspian find themselves just the same as the others. People just overacting over their status as these handsome, good looking, and popular guys at school. Edmund hates the way his friends treat him as though he is this king of school that everyone has to tail around and be friends with. Edmund sometimes just want to be treated like the others. As normal as it can be.

But people look up at him like he is such a perfection. Why not? He is the captain of the school basketball team for God's sake! Every girls in the school fall their heels for this one guy.

The bell rings as a sign for the first lesson to start. Edmund groans. He hates studying. He is not welcomed with shoving knowledge into his tiny brain. Often he asks Caspian out to the café or anywhere else to hang out, instead of studying for tomorrow's subjects just like Caspian often does.

"Prepare for the bombshell guys." Shasta, a good friend of Edmund and Caspian says. He takes a seat behind Edmund's and keeps on smirking and makes Edmund shows a questioned face over his previous statement.

"What kind of a bombshell are you talking about?" Edmund asks.

"Oh, nothing. Just see it for yourself." Shasta replies.

Edmund wonders about what Shasta has said. Soon enough, his question is answered as a girl with long wavy brown hair walks into the class, holding her book for the first lesson and a binder and explores her pair of eyes for a seat. Everyone's attention is caught by the girl's warm smile but still has some awkward tense for her body gesture.

"Thank you so much God." Caspian mutters.

"Why are you thanking your God Caspian?" Edmund asks and everyone laughs.

"Because apparently, He has given me the best present ever for my birthday next month!" he says happily.

"And which is?" Edmund gets confused.

"Your brain is running too slow," Caspian mocks and turns Edmund's face with his hand, "look what stands near the door, it's heaven!"

For a moment Edmund hesitates, but sees the girl eventually. His first impression for Lucy, of course, she has such a beautiful hair. But what catches him the most is how stunned everyone looks like as they keep staring at the girl, and none of them offer an empty seat which is right next to Edmund's left.

What a coincidence.

Lucy apparently has seen the empty seat, so she awkwardly walks to the chair and sits uncomfortably on it. Everyone is whispering, perhaps talking about her and taking glances at her. What she doesn't know yet is that, those are stares of admiration.

"Hi!" Caspian, who sits behind her apparently has stood up near her now, greeting her which such a wide smile on face.

"Hi." Lucy greets back nicely, but still alarmed with her surroundings.

"New girl in town?"

"Yes. Perhaps it's not a secret anymore in here, is it?" Lucy tries to make a joke out of it.

Caspian chuckles, "Perhaps not. Lucky everyone already likes you here."

"Oh really?" Lucy says and blushes.

"You make her blush dude." Shasta says.

"Stop flirting with some innocent girl, will you Caspian?" Edmund says but smiling somehow.

"Forget about the rules for a moment alright Ed?" Caspian says.

"Alright class, stop with the meet and greet stuff you're having now," Mrs. Macready, a mathematic teacher steps in with such a scary face on, "Let's get to the point now. What's your name young lady?" she points at Lucy.

Lucy gets confused for a little while as she still doubts whether the teacher is pointing at her or anyone else behind, "M-my name is Lucy. Lucy Pevensie, ma'am."

"_Ah_, you're that Pevensie girl. I see. We're neighbors darling. Lucky for that one." Mrs. Macready says and everyone laughs. Perhaps everyone finds it funny and amusing since Mrs. Macready is known for not being very friendly towards her students, and all, talks about nonsense of her private life like the ears of her students are some sort of psychologist's that gladly want to hear about it for most of her time teaching.

"You have a good neighbor there." Caspian says from behind Lucy, and she chuckles.

Lucy is getting a bit more comfortable with everyone and everything in the classroom for first period. Everyone seems to hear every statement she makes out in the class, and none of them seems to ignore her. Everyone seems determined for her to talk more. But Lucy finds the guy who sits at her right side doesn't pay that much of attention to her like his friends do. Instead, he focuses at what Mrs. Macready says in the front, and takes notes at what she says or what she writes on the board.

Lucy has been staring at Edmund and Edmund notices how uncomfortable her stares are, "Will you stop that?" Edmund says to her as he lowers his voice. Lucy, once again, gets confused whether the question is thrown at her or someone else nearby. "M-me?" she asks him a bit taken aback. "_Yes_, you," he sharpens his voice, "Find someone else nice enough to want them to stare at you. Maybe the guy behind you will pay that much of attention you give."

"I'm sorry." Lucy says, but she just sees Edmund rolls his eyes and continues taking notes on the board. Lucy feels guilty for what she does. She makes an awful impression to the guy which, she doesn't even know his name yet, at her first day at school. She is just about to apologize when the bell rings and Edmund grabs his things and rushes out of the room alone with such a flat face on.

####

Afternoon falls, and the cafeteria is flooded by a bunch of people trying to get their meals or taking out their lunchboxes with a few group of friends. They were chattering noisily and Lucy looks at the crowd ahead. She is new and she hasn't made any friends yet to even want to ask her to sit down with them for lunch. Everyone actually likes her. Everyone who knows her presence and status as this new girl in town of course. But they seem to be so busy with their other friends and doesn't take that much of an attention at Lucy at all. So, she just stands still in the middle of the crowd, carrying her tray of food fills with a carton of milk, an orange, a spaghetti, and a french fries in hands. She also can't manage to find her sister, Jill, which she thinks already blends with the crowd and finds new friends already, whereas her being a loner is not helping her awkward body gesture at public at all

"Are you eating that or you just want to stand still in here until it all gets cold?" a voice comes up behind her and she turns around. It's that guy she hasn't asked his name yet at her first period class.

"You're that guy." Lucy speaks up spontaneously and shuts her mouth immediately as she realizes what she has just said.

"Sorry, what guy?" Edmund asks, raising his eyebrow in confusion.

"N-nothing." Lucy covers up.

By the time, Caspian and Shasta come over and join Edmund and Lucy in the middle of the crowd. "Where have you been Ed!" Caspian says, "we have been looking for you."

"Don't worry, I just get stumbled into an amazing crowded spot in the place." Edmund says sarcastically.

"Oh, hai Lucy." Caspian greets Lucy as he realizes her presence there.

"Do you want to come and join us?" Shasta offers nicely.

Lucy hesitates, but followed them to an empty table and sit with them. Caspian seems cheerful of her presence which she kind of laughs at a bit. Shasta of course, just being as normal as a person can be. But Edmund. He is just being what he is, like at first period class today. Lucy gets confused. She just hopes that guy is not mad at her or some sort.

"Thank you guys for letting me have lunch with you." Lucy says nicely.

"Of course Lucy. Such a pleasure." Caspian says.

"Anyways, we don't want you to be as awkward as earlier, standing alone in the cafeteria like that, right?" Shasta says. Lucy just nods and bite her lower lip.

Lucy realizes how the crowd turns their eyes on her. Or maybe the table she was sitting. Perhaps this trio have caught everyone's pair of eyes and they are all starting to whisper and talk about what Lucy can't quite capture to see nor hear. Yet, she makes a conclusion that everyone is talking about her, offered a seat by three gorgeous, handsome, good-looking guys in school.

"Look at this," Edmund speaks up and shows his too cheesy sandwich on his hand that he has took a good bite of, "My mom definitely wants me to die in heaven."

"Such a maniac." Caspian says and rolls his eyes.

"Cheese oh cheese." Edmund says like a drunk person and everyone in the table laughs. "Want to try a bite?" Edmund offers Lucy, somewhat makes Lucy shocks.

"M-me?" Lucy asks shyly.

"Come on, take a look at it. Feel it crushing in your mouth, you won't regret it. Best sandwich in town." Edmund says convincingly.

"A-alright," Lucy says and takes a small bite of it, "it's good." Lucy says and gives a wider smile.

"See? Told you it is!"

"You seem so… delighted with your meal." Lucy says and chuckles.

"Not that I'm praising myself," Edmund says, "but my mom's sandwiches are the best in town."

"Praising _yourself_?" Shasta rolls his eyes, "It's your mom's handmade not you."

"Who cares, it's my mom we are talking about. _My_ mom. I should take the credit too for being related by blood." Edmund stuck out his tongue.

Lucy finds it really fun and amusing to join this group of people. Not also they are funny, but they can sweep away all the awkwardness Lucy has generated earlier, soon she forgets all of it and blends into the conversations that seem have no ending with the popular trio.

When the bell of the last period rings, Lucy packs her back carefully and just about to head out when Caspian blocks her way. "Going home?"

"Yes?" Lucy replies raising her eyebrow.

"We are about to go to our favourite hang out place. Want to join us?" he offers.

Lucy hesitates for a moment then answers, "I don't know. Do you want me to come?"

"Of course silly," Shasta comes up, "it's up to you. Caspian is just being flirtatious again." He rolls his eyes.

"Whatever the case, I'm just about to be ashamed of having him as my best friend." Edmund speaks up and high fives Shasta.

"Let me chop your head off." Caspian says and starts chasing for Edmund who runs immediately towards the front school building where most people are after the bell rings.

"Are they always like that?" Lucy asks Shasta who remains behind.

"Really, it takes me at least a year to get used to it." Shasta rolls his eyes, "I better get going. My brother just texts me to hurry up to meet up at the café."

"Oh, you have a brother?"

"Yes. We are twins actually. Maybe you were with him in the cafeteria instead of me earlier." Shasta grins.

Lucy eyes get wider, "Shut. Up."

Shasta laughs, "Kidding, it was me. He didn't make quite appearance today. I'll introduce you with him when he gets back to school tomorrow. He was sick this morning," Shasta explains and checks his cell phone, "but by the look of how my cell phone keeps on vibrating, looks like he is getting better now." Lucy chuckles at Shasta's sarcasm. "I'll see you soon Lucy." Shasta waves Lucy a goodbye.

Lucy sighs at the thought she is left alone again. She doesn't really want to accept Caspian's offer really, as she knows she has to go home to help unpacking things abandoned for a few days over the fatigue that drown her and her family. But as she makes her way out, she bumps into someone as the crowd of people can't tolerate space for others to walk. Lucy and the girl fall onto the floor and the girl groans.

"I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" Lucy apologizes to the girl who is still murmuring under her breath about something Lucy can't quite clear out.

"It's okay. Just, be careful when you take a step." The girl warns her. Lucy stands up and offers her a hand to reach and she accepts it.

"I really am sorry. Too much people in the hallway. It makes me dizzy to see so much." Lucy says in an apologetic way.

The girl's eyes meet hers and somewhat her expression changes from anger to pity. She sighs, "I'm sorry too for not looking my surroundings alright," she says, "you don't seem familiar."

"Oh," Lucy says, "I'm new here. My name is Lucy. Lucy Pevensie. You?"

"Anne Finkle. I know you. The headmaster asks me himself to take you around the school this morning. But I I couldn't find you anywhere until I spotted you with Edmund and his other best friends." Anne says and rolls his eyes in such a disgust.

Confused, I ask her what is that for, "You don't seem really happy of the thought I was with them."

"Not that I'm not happy," she says, "Oh, okay I'm not. They are not that friendly towards me. Let alone denying the fact that I'm exist."

Lucy can't believe what Anne says. She wants to make herself believe at Anne says, but by the fact that they have been a good lift for Lucy in the society today, Edmund, Caspian, and Shasta seem to be the opposite people to what Anne just described them.

"They seem fine to me." Lucy says shyly.

"Don't be so innocent Lucy. You haven't known them long." Anne says and realizes the sound of her stomachache growling. "Ah, right time. Do you want to stop by for some ice cream Lucy? I owe you something, since I couldn't show you around the school earlier. Promise we'll do that tomorrow, if you want to." Anne offers nicely.

Without a second thought, Lucy doesn't hesitate. She thinks it's a good way of finding new friends so she accepts the offer and go to a nice ice cream shop around the block with Anne, her new friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Lucy shifts uncomfortably on the bench. School hasn't started yet so she thought reviewing the subject she is about to study in any minute again is not that hard. She flips through the pages, yet her mind is else where. Flashes of her friends' faces in her brain. She already misses them so much. Tennessee was like her second home. She was getting better at adapting with her surroundings back then, and so suddenly her father took her only comfort zone away.

She missed how she could talk to her friends for such a long time face to face, and not by phone like she often does these days. She misses sharing stories with them or just going to their favorite coffee shop across their school. How lucky and happy she was to met such good friends. The relationship she tried so hard to build in a strange and new society, had to be left too soon.

Edmund taps Lucy's back which makes her flinch. He snaps her back to reality and she sighs as she sees his warming smile, "Hi." He says.

"Funny by the way you creep out on me." Lucy jokes. Edmund sits next to her and examines her for a while. "What?"

"Nothing." He says and grins, "I have predicted you're not a morning person either."

"And you're saying this because?"

"Let's just say, to start a conversation with you, dummy." He rolls his eyes but smiling.

Lucy chuckles and relaxes. She knows how Edmund doesn't give her any harm. She feels a lot more comfortable with him today than the previous day where all she could think of was that he was cold and not very friendly.

"I'm not very comfortable with everything in here right now. I'm still… getting used to it." Lucy speaks up without being asked.

Edmund raises his eyebrow, somewhat doesn't know how to respond. He doesn't expect that to come. All he knows this morning was that he caught a glimpse of her beautiful brunette hair alone in the back of school building, and wanted to accompany her.

"Act like you're not a stranger, that it's your home." He says.

"It's much more difficult than you can ever think."

"Why make everything so difficult when you can let it be easier to handle?"

Lucy stares at Edmund's eyes, for a long time they are companied by silence. And then Lucy breaks a smile and punches Edmund's arm lightly. "You're such a psychologist." Lucy says.

"Hey, I'm just giving my good friend a good advice."

Good friend.

Lucy nods as he says those words. They barely know each other, yet he already says that they are good friends. She feels blood creeps onto her cheeks and she immediately tries to hide it. Edmund doesn't seem to notice since he is busy responding the greetings his friends throw at him today as they pass him and Lucy.

"Aren't you tired of responding them?" Lucy asks innocently.

"I am. But some of them are nice to me, I can't be so selfish to ignore them can I?"

"I won't question why Caspian is so attached to you."

"Caspian." Edmund rolls his eyes.

Lucy chuckles, "What is with that?"

Edmund sighs and run his fingers through his messy hair, "It's just, he's been acting so weird lately ever since you came. Not that I'm blaming you, but he becomes this flirtatious guy I've never seen in my entire life!"

Lucy laughs and says, "Hormones take control sometimes. Don't be that upset."

"I know you're fine with Caspian _always_ tailing you around."

"The word _always_ seems big to me." Lucy grins.

"So, are you comfortable when he is around, somehow?"

"Not really," she tries to be honest, "There are times where I'm not comfortable, but hey he looks so innocent." Lucy honestly says, without indicating that she is very well irritated with Caspian who likes to follow her every steps around. Now that she is talking to none other than his best friend, maybe keep mostly everything to herself is not a crime.

"Oh my God, you are so funny! I thought you'd feel , annoyed or some sort. Because I do, even though I'm not his victim in this case." Edmund says and tries to high five Lucy but Lucy shakes her head and chuckles.

Edmund walks toward his locker after school, ignoring those people waving at him. Not because he's a snob, but he doesn't want to reply those waves to any of them. He is too upset because today there are a lot of homework given by Mrs. Macready, who seems so obsessed to see Edmund miserable.

When he opens his locker, he sees some colorful papers tumbling. By the time he sees it, he knows for sure those are fan letters from his fans. Hilarious for him to think, that he's not a famous artist or something of the sort, but he often gets the attention as like he is one of them. Edmund just smiles and shakes his head, and takes care of the letters that scatters on the floor. Involuntary, there is a hand other than his that helps him picking up the letters. Small hands, so pale but looks clean. It looks smooth, not rough like his.

Lucy's hands.

"Lovely. Fan mails? " Lucy asks teasingly.

"You can say, the letters from heaven." Edmund jokes. "It's not a surprise for me you'll get all of these everyday." Lucy replies. "Not that I want to deny the fact that I'm charming-" "Oh, shut up." Lucy cuts off and rolls her eyes. Edmund and Lucy have been a good friend ever since the day they talked at the back of the school building. No more awkwardness between them. They look familiar together. Lucy more often spending her time with Anne though, and they became good friends. Lucy often seen to go to the café across the school with Anne, or laugh out loud because of jokes that Anne made. There is no sense in which Lucy wants to join along with Edmund and his friends again, because she knows it will only draws more attention to her and she avoids it well.

Caspian comes and join into the talks Edmund and Lucy have. For some reason Edmund occasionally irritated with Caspian's attitude like this. Always coming unexpectedly into other people's conversations. Especially if pertaining to Lucy. A few days after Lucy got in, Caspian is so different. Too spirit to do something, too energetic, too hyperactive and often times make Edmund feels taken aback, and steer clear of him. Edmund prefer people who are somewhat reticent and keep everything to themselves. Caspian used to be that way, so Edmund could be good friends with him.

"You guys!" Caspian says. "Hi Caspian. Exactly why your presence always make me shiver?" Edmund says. "Funny with that one of a joke mate ,"Caspian responds, "but I'm here for Lucy. Do you want to hang out with us tonight?"

"Where?" Lucy asks.

"I don't know. Stop by at McDonald's will be fun."

"I suppose, stop by at children's playground is the best choice I can come up with." Edmund teases Caspian, earning none other than a glare from him but a chuckle from Lucy.

"Anywhere else you can suggest better?" Caspian asks Lucy.

"I don't know. Why don't you ask Edmund? He's better at this kind of thing."

"Oh no," Edmund says, "I have a plan tonight. I'm not coming. Why don't ask Shasta?"

"Good. Better off without you then." Caspian teases, and Edmund punches his arm lightly, "I'm just kidding!"

"Good, because I have to go now," Edmund shoves all of the fan letters into his tiny locker and slams it lightly, "you both take care. And don't mess up with Lucy, alright Caspian?"

"Geez, I'm not going to do her any harm. Chill." he grins.

Lucy is embarrassed by Edmund's statement. Since her conversation with him in the back of the school building, Edmund looks so protective of her. As an older brother to her sister.

Or maybe, more than that?

####

The melodious strains of piano sounds so peaceful. The little voice that comes out from Susan's pretty lips harmonize the atmosphere of the room. Susan is so girlish and calming, waiting for dinner's ready, her family wanted her to play some songs for just the evening entertainment.

Susan's cousin, Peter, happens to visit by tonight. Their houses are just two blocks away. Peter often comes to Susan's. Their relationship is so close, they are difficult to split if the two have met each other. Peter is two years older than her, while Susan will turn seventeen in a few more weeks.

"Come on, food's ready!" says Susan's mother who puts the last dish at the dinner table. Susan's sound of piano stops instantly. "My mother's dish smells better than anything else. As usual." says Susan proudly.

"Don't praise me, I have the skills since I was born." her mother says with a chuckle.

"I know Susan can't cook, so she told you so." Peter says derisively, but chuckles afterward.

"Instead of the thought I can't cook, I'm afraid to turn on the stove actually." Susan says with a coy.

"How hard it is to turn on the stove Su?" Peter taunted.

"It's not that hard actually. Just.. a pain in the ass." Susan says with annoyed.

"It's alright you both," Susan's mother cuts off, "Where is Edmund by the way Su? I thought he would come by for dinner. "

"Oh, he'll be here soon. He said his couch was not very friendly to him today. "

"Very well. I thought he'd ditch the night. "

"He's just been very busy these days mother." Susan says defensively.

Not long after that, the bell house rings. Susan directly opens the door because she knows it's Edmund. When she opens the door, she sees Edmund soaking wet by the rain that Susan doesn't know its coming. "Edmund!"

"I'm sorry I'm late." Edmund apologizes.

"It's alright! Come in. It must be freezing. "

Edmund is brought upstairs by Susan after he meets her mother and apologizes for being late. Down the aisle that the lights are dim, Susan stops in front of a door with gold hinges. Edmund knows surely it's her room. Susan tells him to come in. "I'll get you a towel." she says and goes for a search in her wardrobe.

Susan's room describes her personality so much. So overly girlish, but presentable. Purple carpets that adorn her floor, bed linens and pillows in the bed that regularly clean look, and all the equipment of make up or her CD are so composed in place respectively. That's what Edmund likes from Susan. So clean, so independent.

"You should have called me that you have already arrived, so I could bring an umbrella to your car." Susan starts.

"Well, better shock you with my horrible presence. Thought you might flinch." he says.

"Well, I would. If you were not that showing that cute smirk of yours. "

"_Ah_, fall in love at first sight. I see. " Edmund teases her.

"That's what I told you _everyday_." Susan murmurs.

"Nonetheless, I like it every time you say it." Edmund whispers as he wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her closer so their body touch. She can feel his breath slower, making her nervous. And then he kisses her and she can't help but smile throughout the kisses, which makes Edmund breaks away a few times and chuckles. "Come on, your mom is going to kill me if she burst in through that door." Edmund says.


End file.
